Izeas
Appearance Izeas is standing at 193 cm tall. His hair is medium long going down to his neck and end right above the eyes from the front. He got black hair and tries to cover his eyepatch with it. His eyes are yellow and small and his skin is light. He wears a black shirt and black pants with some small armor to it and covers it up with a blue long coat which he has unbuttoned. On his forearms he got black wristbands each covering about half the forearm. He also wears black shinobi boots and a sword around around his waist. Personality Izeas is a walking thinker. His creative mind makes him think about stuff, how they work and what changes could be done to certain things. He tries to be happy as much as possible but can get really angry when someone intentionally wants to destroy for others. He also likes to joke alot. His friends say that he is too much sometimes when it comes to jokes. He likes to help others but does not often search for help himself. His favorite food is beef. He doesn't like vegetables and the smell of alcohol. He dreams of becoming the best swordsman in all of the shinobi world. Background Izeas family has been living in Sunagakure for many generations. His ancestors founded a dojo within the village for basic swordsmanship learning. The business has been going on for decades and been passed on to children of many generations within the family. Izeas himself started training there at the age of 5. He was introduced to many different basic styles of bukijutsu and the history of combat with sword. Izeas got injured in his right eye when fighting another student which ended up in him getting an eyepatch. He started taking interest in becoming a shinobi when he once saw the jonins defend the village against some invaders. His parents and grandparents always said that the path of a shinobi is a path towards early death and misery. They have all avoided it since they know that many ninjas have fallen and had their named inscribed on walls and stones all over the village. Being an open minded family, they did not turn down Izeas request of becoming a shinobi and enter the academy. They tried to talk him out of it but never got any positive results. Now he has set his mind to develop his family swordsmanship into something else by combining it with the ninja way of fighting. Combat Style Izeas fights with a sword by his side all the time. He is a strong guy focusing on body strength and being able to take hits when fighting in close range. Since hw knows basic Fuinjutsu he is trying to develop a style where he can bind or seal opponents so they wont move, making them take direct hits from his sword attacks. He knows basic taijutsu since he is strong for his age. He tries to play with his opponents for a while to get to know them before he likes to end it. If the fight ends to fast he just becomes mad. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. 'Katana '(1): A standard sword made from Iron.